


budding love

by lavenderlotion



Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Logan had strolled into her life and made himself at home within her heart.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Logan (X-Men)
Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793212
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	budding love

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a class assignment, repurposed it into logma

Emma stretched, grinning widely when her back popped with an audible crack. A sigh slipped past her lips as she let herself sink down into the mattress under her, running a foot over the cool expanse of sheets to her side. The sheets to the other side of her were skin warmed by the man lying on them, though she still swept her foot out to press her chilled toes against his calf.

The snoring stopped at the gentle contact, and her smile grew wider as the now-familiar sounds of her lover waking up filtered through her otherwise silent bedroom. Logan was a  _ loud _ man, and he slept no differently than he lived. He snored all through the night, something Emma hadn’t ever thought she’d be able to get used to but now found she could hardly sleep without on the few nights a week he stayed at his own apartment.

Logan just… he took up so much space. Space that she hadn’t ever needed to be filled before, but now couldn’t imagine being empty. Space in her apartment, and in her life, in her  _ heart. _ God, he took more space in her heart than she even knew she had to give. She’d been fine, being alone. Sure, she  _ wanted _ in the way most people wanted, craving companionship when she lied alone at night, but… she’d been fine as she was. She had work, which kept her busy enough, and her activism which kept her busier still.

Emma hadn’t been looking for anything.

No, she hadn’t been looking, but Logan had still strolled into her life and made himself at home within her heart.

She ran her toes up along his calf, raising his leg hairs before smoothing them back down as he snuffled sleepily. He smacked his lips together, no doubt trying to dampen his dry mouth since he slept with it hanging open, before he started shifting around on the bed.

“Why’re you awake, darlin’?” Logan asked, his voice a deep rumble that caused a shiver to run down her spine even as her smile grew wider.

She let her head fall to the side to take a look at her bed companion. Logan looked especially handsome in the mornings, sleep mused and soft. The lines that seemed etched into his face smoothed out, and it made him seem younger than he was. While he always looked handsome—enough so to turn her eyes in the seedy bar they’d met in—he looked even better like this. There was a pillow-crease cutting across his flushed cheek, put there by her bedding, and his hair was standing up on end.

He was  _ gorgeous. _

It was easy to roll into him. Logan was tactile in a way that Emma hadn’t even been, using a cold-exterior to protect herself from a world that hated her just for daring to be who  _ she _ was. It had been an adjustment that she fell into happily, when she and Logan had first started seeing one another. Emma hadn’t ever imagined herself the touchy-feely short, but Logan was, and it was… nice, to be wanted the way he wanted her. 

“The sun is up,” she whispered into the scant space between them, a shiver running down her spine when a rough, calloused hand slid across her hip to rest against the small of her back and tug her close.

“That don’t tell me nothin’ ‘bout why the hell yer up ‘fore mornin’ time,” Logan grumbled, words even lazier in sleep than they normally were, slurred in a way she found appealing.

“The sun being up means that it  _ is _ morning, Logan,” she told him on a laugh, giggling when he pulled her even closer and wound their legs together.

“Ain’t mornin’ till we decide it is, ‘n I sure as hell don’t think it’s morning yet, sweetheart,” he told her seriously, eyes half-lidded and words still thick with sleep.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm, sure is, darlin’,” Logan said smugly, moving forward to nuzzle his soft beard against her throat, something she was particularly weak for. “It’s a Sunday.”

While that meant nothing to Emma, she knew it meant something to Logan.

As a truck driver, Logan worked long, tiring, and odd hours. He made an effort to only take jobs that would last him the week, doing his best to be home on the weekend ever since they got together. It worked for them—Emma was busy enough throughout the week that it wasn’t likely they’d be able to go out, anyway, so seeing Logan all weekend worked rather well.

Because they spent the weekends together, they’d made a habit of spending Sunday mornings lounging in bed. Or, more accurately, Logan had already had a habit of spending Sunday mornings lounging in bed and somehow roped Emma into staying with him for hours on end.  _ Before _ Logan—and wasn’t it interesting, the way she could categorize her life into a  _ before _ and  _ after,  _ tied around the way Logan brought happiness into her life—she would spend Sundays preparing for the week. Shopping. Going through her calendar. Sometimes even spending hours at a spa.

Now, however, her Sunday mornings were spent cuddled up in bed, wrapped up in Logan’ warm arms.

“C’mon, darlin’, was I not givin’ you good enough dreams?” Logan asked with something playful in his voice. He nipped at her collarbone and she laughed, pushing her own hand against his belly and caressing his skin. He was so warm, always, but warmer now from sleep and she sought him in a way she couldn’t help and wouldn’t want to even if she could.

A yawn cracked her jaw before she could bite it back, and he laughed at her outright. “Maybe a few more minutes,” she allowed, thinking of all the things she could get done in the hours still they were bound to be in bed, and finding that she didn’t care.

Not when those hours were to be spent in Logan’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
